frozen_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Austinandallycupcake38795/Magic
Chapter 1 Ariana's POV: I can't wait! Tonight is Max (my boyfriend) and my first date! Yay! I'm wearing a pretty strapless red dress, red heels, and red lip gloss. Max is going to call me when he's ready for our date. My iPhone suddenly rings, snapping me out of lala-land. I press "answer" and put my phone up to my ear. "Hi, Max! Ready for our first date?" I ask him happily. "About that.." Max says. He then tells me that he just met a pretty girl and he's breaking up with right now so he can go on a date with the girl other instead. Who does that?! I quickly run into the kitchen, get some ice cream, & run back into my room. You know how some girls eat ice cream when they get dumped and start crying like crazy? I'm doing that right now. Chapter 2 Brandon's POV: I take one last look at myself in the mirror. Tonight my girlfriend, Sarah, and I are going out to celebrate our 1 week aniversary. My iPhone buzzed, reminding me that I just got a text from Sarah. We would call each other, but I can't speak, so what's the point with phone calls? I look at her text. I would expect to see some lovey-dovey poem from her. But it's not. Instead, it's a text message that she breaking up with me because of another cute guy she met. But, she did say that I should check on Ariana because she might be "down-in-the-dumps". I don't get it. Ariana is never sad, so why should she be sad now? Chapter 3 Brandon's POV: I run quickly to Ariana's bedroom and try to open it. Locked. I did the Double-Scoop; a knock that tells Ariana that its just me and nobody else. "What is it, Brandon?" Ariana asked, the door still closed and locked. I can tell by the tone of her voice that she had been crying. Are you okay?" I asked, sending a note through the door. "No.." Ariana replied. "Can I come in?" I questioned in another note. I heard the click of her door unlocking. "Go ahead." She groaned. I opened the door, only to find Ariana on her laptop in the dark with a package of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream next to her. I switched on the light. "What happened on your magical date with Sarah?" Ariana texted me. "She dumped me.." I texted back. "Same here with Max. Did Sarah say that her other guy was going to meet her at Springs Plaza? 'Cause Max did" Ariana said in a text. "Ya, she did... You know what that means.. Sarah and Max are dating!" I quickly sent. "OMG!!! Do you want to go spy on them?" Ariana typed. I shook my head yes. Ariana smiled, and said "Well then, lets put on some awesome disguises!" Ariana said, without texting. We both ran down-stairs to the disguise room. This should be fun. Chapter 4 Ariana's POV: Our disguise room isn't filled with fake little costumes. All it has in a mirror. A magic mirror, that is. You just have to walk through it then BAM! You have a perfect disguise that looks perfectly real. Brandon walked in first. When he got out, he looked like an adult in a suit doing work on a MacBook Air. When I stepped out, I looked like a beautiful blond in rockin' jewelry. Brandon grabbed this little thing of his that says what he's the wants to say. "Let's go!" the talking thingy said. We ran out the door, quickly hopped in Brandon's car, and drove to Springs Plaza. Springs Plaza is this really fancy and romantic place and hotel. I've only been there once, and the hot towels are delightful! We quickly arrived. We tried to run into the dining hall (which is where you eat) without anyone seeing us, but a French guard caught us. "Oú pensez-vous votre aller?" I gave him a confused look. Suddenly, I knew what he doing. He was speaking French! He said "Where do you think your going?". This is why I take French class. "Un dîner de pére-fille?" I told him. I said, "A father-daughter dinner?". He smiled, then let us through the door. Now its time to spy on Max and Sarah and see what lovey-dovey thing they're doing. Yuck. Chapter 5 Ariana's POV: Brandon & I quickly sat down at a table. "Can you see Sarah or Max?" Brandon's thing whispered, while I was making myself as tall as possible. TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts